


Whoohoo.

by Eriakit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoohoo.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not. -shrug-
> 
> Also, First TW fic. If something seems off, feel free to tell me.

Stiles was very confused.

There had been an argument. Derek had (as per usual) loomed, and when that failed to intimidate, shoved him up against a wall. Stiles had said something flippant about how people as pretty as Derek shouldn't scowl so much. Then he'd been kissing Derek.

Which was admittedly confusing enough, but then, after a few minutes, the kissing had _stopped_.

Stiles was distressed.

"What the hell, dude? Why'd you stop? Also, why'd you start in the first place? Not that I mind. At all."

Derek scowled again (really, he shouldn't do that so much. He'll get frown lines.) and grumbled something that sounded like _w_ _olf_  and _woo_ , but Stiles couldn't be sure 

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it, Mr. McMumbles."

"I _said_ , I stopped because my wolf wants to woo you first. And you’re only seventeen." Derek sighed.

"Hold up. Woo? Who the hell uses words like 'woo' anymore? Never mind, I should've expected it. And you didn't tell me why you kissed me in the first place. Still not complaining, by the way."

Derek gave Stiles his patented 'You are the most stupid.' look, which, hey, that was supposed to be reserved for Scott and Jackson, and said "Because I wanted to, Stiles. Isn't that generally why people kiss other people? And I thought it might shut you up for a minute. Now go home, it's getting late and your dad gets home in an hour." 

Stiles was then promptly packed up into his Jeep, and was driving home before he could comment.

It wasn't until he was home and in his room that he realized he was really, really looking forward to being wooed.


End file.
